PG03
channel. * }} The Challenger (Japanese: 挑戦者 The Challenger) is the third episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on September 23, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on December 9, 2016. Blurb A new challenger approaches to test his abilities against the Kanto region’s Elite Four. Will he prove himself worthy? Plot At Indigo Plateau, the members of the Kanto Elite Four, Lance, Bruno, Lorelei, and Agatha, emerge from their personal chambers as they prepare to take their positions for a new challenger, who has managed to collect eight Gym Badges, a feat that hasn't been seen for a long time. Lorelei gloats to Agatha that she'll defeat the challenger before her, while Bruno cracks his knuckles and grins. Lance tells everyone to prepare themselves, looking forward to seeing how strong the challenger will be. As the Elite Four members take their places in their respective rooms, outside the Pokémon League, the challenger, , approaches the building, declaring himself to be the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the . Blue enters Lorelei's room, where the expert welcomes him to the Pokémon League. The advances, with Blue's eventually facing Lorelei's . The Transport Pokémon attempts to use , but the Psi Pokémon easily dodges the attack with . As Lapras frantically tries to locate its opponent, it suddenly gets lifted into air by a attack, soon sending the bulky Pokémon hurtling into the floor, defeating it. Blue gloats to Lorelei about his geniusness as she reluctantly lets him move forward. Next, Blue faces Bruno. The expert tells Blue to show him his Pokémon, before letting out a roar of determination. Unfazed, Blue hopes Bruno to give him at least a bit more of a challenge. The battle commences, finally leading to Blue's confronting Bruno's . The Superpower Pokémon does its best to block Pidgeot's , but the attack quickly overpowers Machamp, sending it flying straight into Bruno and both of them into the wall. Bruno is shocked by his loss as Blue walks past him towards the next room, scoffing at the lack of challenge and gloating that he and his Pokémon haven't even nearly gotten serious yet. Now facing up against the expert Agatha, Blue defeats her with his . Recalling her defeated Pokémon, Agatha compliments on Blue's skills. Blue says that everything is going according to his plan, and Agatha admits that since he's the grandson of "that old coot", she had thought he'd focus on completing the Pokédex. Blue angrily snaps at Agatha not to compare him to his grandfather, saying that for him, gathering data for the Pokédex is just a tool to become stronger. Opening the Poké Ball embedded on her walking stick, Agatha calls out her last Pokémon, . Moving on to the final room, Blue comes face to face with the leader of the Elite Four, Lance, declaring that he'll defeat him and claim himself the throne. Starting the battle, the master calls out his , while Blue sends out his . Both Pokémon attack simultaneously, Dragonite with and Blastoise with . Both attacks score direct hits, with Lance complimenting the power of Blastoise's attack. Determined to finish the battle, Blue has Blastoise continue the assault with , and Lance responds in kind, with the two Pokémon clashing in the middle of the battlefield. In the dark, unlit Champion's room, Blue is now sitting on a throne, having finally claimed himself the title of Pokémon League Champion. However, another person soon walks into the room, which Blue had been expecting. As the person enters and the room lights up, Blue stands up from his throne, welcoming his rival . Major events * challenges the Elite Four of Kanto and defeats them, becoming . * , having defeated the Elite Four as well, prepares to start his with Blue for the title of Champion. Characters Humans * * * Lorelei * Bruno * Agatha * Lance Pokémon * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Lorelei's) * (Bruno's) * (Agatha's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * is revealed to own , the fully evolved starter that has a type disadvantage to 's . In all other media, Blue always has the starter that has the type advantage to Red's. Errors * When Blue's uses and hits Bruno's , its wings glow, but when the shot moves on to show Machamp being sent flying into Bruno, the wings are no longer glowing. In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} 03 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes animated by Senbon Umishima de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 3: Der Herausforderer es:GEN03 fr:PG03 it:PG03 zh:PG03